The serine proteases are a class of enzymes which includes elastase, chymotrypsin, cathepsin G, trypsin and thrombin. These proteases have in common a catalytic triad consisting of Serine-195, Histidine-57 and Aspartic acid-102 (chymotrypsin numbering system). Human neutrophil elastase (HNE) is a proteolytic enzyme secreted by polymorphonuclear leukocytes (PMNs) in response to a variety of inflammatory stimuli. This release of HNE and its extracellular proteolytic activity are highly regulated and are normal, beneficial functions of PMNs. The degradative capacity of HNE, under normal circumstances, is modulated by relatively high plasma concentrations of .alpha..sub.1 -proteinase inhibitor (.alpha..sub.1 -PI). However, stimulated PMNs produce a burst of active oxygen metabolites, some of which (hypochlorous acid for example) are capable of oxidizing a critical methionine residue in .alpha..sub.1 -PI. Oxidized .alpha..sub.1 -PI has been shown to have limited potency as an HNE inhibitor and it has been proposed that alteration of this protease/antiprotease balance permits HNE to perform its degradative functions in localized and controlled environments.
Despite this balance of protease/antiprotease activity, there are several human disease states in which a breakdown of this control mechanism is implicated in the pathogenesis of the condition. Improper modulation of HNE activity has been suggested as a contributing factor in adult respiratory distress syndrome, septic shock and multiple organ failure. A series of studies also have indicated the involvement of PMNs and neutrophil elastase in myocardial ischemia-reperfusion injury. Humans with below-normal levels of .alpha..sub.1 -PI have an increased probability of developing emphysema. HNE-mediated processes are implicated in other conditions such as arthritis, periodontal disease, glomerulonephritis, dernatitis, psoriasis, cystic fibrosis, chronic bronchitis, atherosclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, organ transplantation, corneal ulcers, and invasion behavior of malignant tumors.
There is a need for effective inhibitors of HNE as therapeutic and as prophylactic agents for the treatment and/or prevention of elastase-mediated problems.